1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of pharmaceuticals for tumor-inhibitory effects. The 5-androstene 3.beta.,17.alpha. diol (.alpha.AED), its esters and ethers, are taught herein to achieve tumor-inhibiting effect.
2. Description of Related Art
Mifepristone (RU486) is used as a progesterone receptor antagonist (See U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,085, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety) and has been shown to have use both as an abortifacient and has been found useful for treating steroid-dependent breast cancer.
Flutamide, which has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,988 (which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety) is an antiandrogen that has been used to treat prostatic cancer, usually in conjunction with estrogen.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,521,586 to Levy, et al., teaches production of the 17-monobenzoate ester of androstene diol. No use of the 5-androstene 3.beta., 17.alpha. diol (.alpha.AED) is taught therein.
Peat, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,052 teaches a genus which might, arguably, within the scope of the genus, encompass the .alpha.AED. However, all examples and all named compounds require a keto group. Hence, it is reasonable to conclude that the .alpha.AED is not intended therein.
Tindall, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,845,381 teaches cosmetic compositions containing the .alpha.AED. No medicinal compositions appropriate for internal use or medicinal uses are suggested therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,322 to Johnson, et al. Teaches substituted 5-androstene 3.beta.,17.beta. diol to regulate or inhibit the conversion of androgens to estrogens. The .alpha.AED is not taught therein.
Swartz, et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,694 teaches a very large group of compounds which encompass substituted androstenediols. However, Schwartz does not suggest the .alpha.AED nor the esters and ethers claimed herein for any purpose.
Loria, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,206,008, 5,277,907, 5,3876,583, 5,461,042 and 5,478,566 teaches that the 5-androstene 3.beta.,17.beta. diol (.beta.AED) and 5,-androstene 3.beta.,7.beta.,17.beta. triol (AET) enhance immune response, and also are useful for counteracting the untoward effects of irradiation and chemotherapy, and buffer the anti-proliferative effects of hydrocortisone. None of these patents teaches or suggests use of .alpha.AED. As taught therein, the .beta.AED is most effective if administered in such a manner that it contacts tissue of ectodermal origin.